


An Explorer in a Gambler's World

by nugatories



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, celesdora, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatories/pseuds/nugatories
Summary: Even Dora gets lost in the world of underground gambling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dare

> Smoke filled the air of the grimy, reeking room. Dora the Explorer, an adventurous girl with a plethora of spirit, found herself tattered and alone in an underground gambling center. Boots abandoned her ever since Diego, her cousin, went missing. Backpack didn't carry any medical supplies that could fix more than a single scratch, and Map didn't have any landlines or underground coverage in his archive of geography, so Dora was lost. She was scared, too, as everyone had left her. Swiper swiped more than just her water and provisions; he swiped away what little hope she had left.

The young girl coughed as she entered the room a little more, knees weak, arms heavy. Her nose was stuffy from a cold she received after being outdoors for so long. The journey had to of been at least five days then. She was getting herself into shady situations, worried for Diego, and hoping she'd be able to find him. As the Spanish girl did not own a cell phone, no one could call her and ask for ransom money, in the case Diego was being held captive. All that anxiety was surrounding her small, fragile mind, and it was almost too much for her to handle.

Dora ran her hands through her brown bob cut and sighed. Her lungs were tired from panting, as she sneaked into the gambling center right after being chased down the street by addicts. She lost them, as the group did not enter the arena after her. However, if they saw her do so, she worried it was because of the dangers within.

"May I help you?"

Dora jumped. She slowly craned her head around to see a taller, slim teenage girl. She resembled Snow White, with skin as pale as snow, and hair as dark as the night. She donned a black corset and a lacy skirt with a petticoat beneath it.

"U-Uhm..." Dora stuttered, unsure of what to say in reply. "¿...q-qué?"

The girl chuckled and placed a slender hand over her mouth, as if to hide the smile. "Hi my name is Celestia Ludenberg and I have long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy red eyes like bloody tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Marie Antoinette but I wish I was because she’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hope's Peak Academy in Japan where I’m in the second year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow."

"I...did not need that explanation, but...bueno, I suppose," Dora awkwardly replied, trying to shuffle herself away from the girl and simultaneously away from the smoke coming out of many cigarettes in the room.

"...are you looking for someone?" Celestia balled one of her fists and narrowed her eyes. "You might want to talk to me before delving any deeper into this place. You don't know what you're getting yourself into, dear."

"¡M-Mi nombre est Dora! ¡Déjame en paz! That means 'leave me alone'!" Dora interjected, stating her name and demanding to be by her lonesome again.

Celestia simply giggled in return. "Dearest Dora, you don't need to keep fighting. You have no idea what I'm capable of..." The gambler seemed to had taken an interest in the young explorer and extended a hand. "Come now. You can trust me."

The brunette was hesitant at first, but grasped onto Celestia's hand, with her contrasting tan digits of her own, and tightly held on. Celestia guided her through the room with ease, as if she knew the place in its entirety. Other beings in the room, ranging from retired men to shiftless young women like Dora herself, glared down at the pair. Opponents took this short period of time to cheat and check cards. It was an amphitheater riddled with surprises and mystery.

Eventually, the girls reached a room closed off by a metal door. Celestia pushed it open, and held it for Dora to enter first. She did, but could not see anything, as no lights were on, and no windows were in there. Celestia closed the door quietly behind her, and everything fell silent.

Dora felt breathing on her neck. She felt goosebumps shiver over her skin, and she whipped her head around and felt in the air, only to end up empty-handed. She groaned, but the lights flickered on moments after. Celestia pulled a string hanging from a light bulb. Next to her sat Diego, tied to a chair, and his mouth covered in duct tape. Dora screamed and ran for the door, but it was so heavy that she couldn't get it open, even with all her might.

She banged on the door with her minuscule fists and screamed. "Help! Help! S-Someone!" She sobbed, turning around and seeing that Celestia hadn't moved, and Diego seemed chill.

"...o-oh?" She gulped, taking a step towards the two. "D-Diego...?"

"He can't speak. Can't you tell?" Celestia cackled. "Listen, I've got a deal for you. Come with me, Dora. Be with me. And in exchange..." She twirled a finger around the rope--the only with a silver, sharp ring on it, "...I'll cut the rope. Capeesh?"

"S-Si!" Dora frantically nodded. "B-But what do you mean by...be with...you...!?" She cocked her head, curiously approaching the two.

"I've admired your work for so long, Dora. It's a miracle you came here. I kidnapped Diego to get you here. Can't you see it, too? An explorer...a famous navigator...and a gambler...a filthy rich woman...together...! I can't believe the lengths I'm going to right now..." Celestia dropped to her knees in front of Dora. "P-Please...D-Dora..." She begged, clasping her hands together. "Be mine."

The explorer bit her lip, staring down at Celestia, and then averting her gaze to the bound Diego. "I see..." She took a deep breath, and considered her options. Asking Celestia what she'd do to Diego if Dora declined was an idiotic choice, so she avoided that interrogation. "...Miss Ludenberg...I..."

The black-haired girl awaited in anticipation, her grin growing in size.

"...in exchange for Diego's safety and release, I will become your...girlfriend."

Celestia covered her mouth and squealed, quickly getting up and darting to Diego, who she ferociously untied and ripped the tape from. She ushered him out of the room before he got a chance to even speak with his cousin, and vice-versa. She leaned against the door, huffing and panting from what little labor there was to make him leave. Her gorgeous eyes made their way over to Dora, who stood there plainly, confused and probably tired from the entire event. "So...Dora..." She shimmied her shoulders playfully.

"Yes...?"

"Anything you'd like to explore with me~?"


End file.
